


A Fool's Dream

by MamaPanda93



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Violence, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: An alternate ending, because the original endings are too heart wrenching.Leo and Vincent kiss during the plane ride home, Vincent fights with his demons and does what he thinks is right. Will Leo feel the same way?





	A Fool's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to start off saying this is a gift to Evedawalrus, who’s fanfic "A Way Out (From Heterosexuality)" inspired me to make this! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Leo falls onto the strong chest of Vincent after being pulled off the bike and into the plane, arms and legs tangled as they try to catch their breaths.

 

They laugh together surprised they just survived all that. Leo hasn’t moved and has the other man pinned underneath him, it’s not bothering either of them until something wet falls onto Vincent’s face.

 

“Shit, Leo you’re bleeding.”

 

Vincent wipes the blood off his cheek and pushes the larger man off of him to attend to his wound that is just hidden in his hairline. He quickly grabs the first aid kit under the seat compartment and gets Leo to sit across from him.

 

While he opens the kit Leo lets out a grunt, not wanting to be babied. He tries to push away Vincent’s hands, but doesn’t fight it the second time.

 

A large hand grabs Leo’s cheek to get him to look at him so he can examine the cut. Pushing back his dark thick hair, thankful it won’t need stitches.

 

“Hold still...”

 

He whispers as he dabs a alcohol wipe against the cut and quickly has to put his other hand behind Leo’s neck to hold him in place.

 

“Ah, fuck! Vincent leave it alone, it’s fine!”

 

Leo hisses and halfheartedly tries to shove Vincent away, secretly enjoying the man’s presence and warm breath against his face.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s staring at Vincent until the other’s eyes flicker down and locks with his. Time seems to stop as well as Leo’s breath, instantly feeling on edge because either of them dare to break the contact.

 

Before Leo can even think of looking away, Vincent’s chapped lips land onto his, their noses clashing, and once in his life Leo doesn’t know what to do, if he should push the other away or kiss back.

 

Just as soon as it happened, it is over. Vincent pulls back, guilt written all over his face.

 

“Fuck, Leo I’m so sorry, I don-”

 

He is about to sit down until large hands grab his face and their lips catch again. This time Leo is eager to kiss back, teeth hitting and tongues fighting for dominance. There isn’t anything passionate or romanic about this moment, just desperation and lust.

 

Seconds feel like decades before Leo finally pushes Vincent away to catch his breath. Both of them flushed in the cheeks as they try to wrap their heads around what the fuck just happened. Either of them willing to look at the other.

 

Leo quickly decides staring out the window behind him is much easier than seeing the possible regret in Vincent’s face. What was he thinking, they both have wives waiting for them.

 

They both continue to avoid each other as Vincent cleans up the kit and puts it away, Leo feels the ache in his chest start to form thinking he just fucked up the only relationship with a man he’s ever trusted. Not knowing the other man is thinking the same thing.

 

Looking down at the ocean below as the sun is almost setting is a feeling of freedom Leo hasn’t felt in awhile, he breathes out a large sign on relief as he leans back to try to relax for the rest of the ride home. He doesn’t know what may come next, may not even see Vincent again, but he couldn’t think like that right now. He has a family at home he needs to protect since Harvey’s men will try to hunt him down.

 

Maybe he’ll ask Vincent to come with him, bring his wife and newborn child. Maybe they can sell the diamond and buy a big house. Leo chuckles to himself quietly shaking his head, only fool’s can dream.

 

Eyes still closed he hears shuffling around and quiet whispers, he tries to zone it out until the loud ringing of a assault rifle shot fills the whole plane.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

 

He’s on his feet in seconds half expecting Vincent to be on the planes floor, half expecting a bullet to be lodged in his skull soon, until he sees the pilot, Emily’s lifeless body being dragged from the seat by Vincent. Whom is covered head to stomach with blood splatter, whatever this is, it is personal.

 

“What the fuck happened?”

 

Leo yells as he tries to adjust his feet and grabs the side of the wall, the plane is starting to dip.

 

“She was against us, I had to do what I had to do!... Here, put this on-”

 

“-Do you even know how to fly a plane!” 

 

Leo’s franticly asks, obviously freaking out as the planes floor is starting to get slick with blood.

 

Vincent ignores him and quickly removes Emily’s parachute and throws it to Leo. Catching it Leo slips it on, buckling it good this time around. Watching fearfully as Vincent flops down into the pilot seat with a grunt, taking control of the plane. Pushing buttons like he’s done this before, Leo is starting to doubt he was just a regular old banker before all of this, but right now isn’t the time to be questioning anything fishy. He rushes over to the cockpit, resting a hand on Vincent’s shoulder, giving a tight squeeze before resting into the co-pilots seat, ready to take on any orders.

 

Million questions dance around his head, but either of them important right now. He’ll make sure Vincent tells him everything once they’re on the ground safe.

 

“You know how to fly a fucking plane?”

 

Leo asks in disbelief, he can see the land coming ahead, gripping the co-pilots arm rest for dear life. Vincent smirks over at the other man, why did he have little trust in him, he’s kept them both alive so many times these past few days. More than he can count.

 

Dark eyes lock with Leo’s, he knows he’s not going to like this...

 

“I know how to fly a plane, yes. Just never could figure out the landing part.”

 

“WHAT!”

 

“Calm down, L-”

 

“-CALM DOWN? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO BE CALM!”

 

Vincent chuckles a bit at Leo’s reaction, he knew he wouldn’t like that very much. He watches Leo shoot up out of his seat, step over Emily’s body, and pace back and forth in the small cabin. Large shaking hands run through dark thick hair, causing it to fall awkwardly out of place. Ignoring the sting of his cut.

 

“I’m not jumping out of the damn plane again, Vince! Nope! No way!”

 

“You don’t have a choice, because we have to go right now!”

 

“Like Hell I’m not!”

 

Vincent scoffs, clicking a few more buttons before he’s up and putting on his parachute, double checking it. His hands go towards Leo’s parachute, checking it too.

 

“It’s up to you, but if you don’t jump out now you will lose your chance for me to save your ass again-”

 

“-Fuck you!”

 

Vincent grabs the stubborn man’s arms, pulling him close.

 

“I know you’re scared, Leo! But I got you, trust me!”

 

Leo nods, shaking like a leaf. No matter what, he trusted the older man.

 

“Good...”

 

Pulling him closer with a hand cupped behind his neck Vincent places a gentle kiss to Leo’s temple, whispering again that he’ll keep him safe.

 

Adrenalin coursing through Leo’s brain causes him to lean forward to kiss Vincent one last time, once they land everything will be different. They both have family’s, this whole thing was just a job.

 

The kiss is hot and messy, both men scared of what is to come next. Ignoring the copper taste of Emily’s blood in Vincent’s mouth he moans into the kiss, oblivious of the plane they’re in is a death trap.

 

They both are drawn to their senses once the plane starts to dip, causing the cabin to shift drastically. Vincent swings open the door practically shoving the taller man out before he can protest, jumping out behind him.

 

Vincent doesn’t know how or if he will tell Leo this was all just a set up, but the remaining taste of the other on his lips has him thinking he won’t.

 

Maybe they can sell the diamond, move to Canada where no one can find them, and buy a big house for both of their families.

 

Vincent dives closer to Leo, reaches out and locks their parachutes together, this time Leo won’t be free falling again if shit hits the fan.

 

Leo locks eyes with Vincent and smiles, teeth and all. Looking the most happiest he has seen him in the short amount of time together, maybe the dream of getting a house together is possible...

 

Maybe fool’s can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo
> 
> I was so excited to finally finish this and post it that I got myself so worked up I had to take my puffer, the gay passion is strong! LOL
> 
> (Also I just want to say personally that I am sorry for killing Emily like that, keeping her alive would just not work. I honestly tried to write it differently.)


End file.
